1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compressor unit, and more particularly to a compressor system with a housing having a low pressure side containing a motor and a high pressure side containing an oil sump.
2. Description of the Related Art
Rotary and swing link compressor systems are known in the art. These conventional systems include high pressure systems and low pressure systems in which a motor and a compressor are contained in a single chamber within a housing. In high pressure systems, the housing is provided with a suction tube that draws fluid into the compression volume of the compressor. The compressed fluid is then discharged into the chamber where it cools the motor before leaving the housing through a discharge tube. In this arrangement the chamber is maintained at the compressor discharge pressure.
In low pressure systems, the chamber is maintained at the compressor suction pressure. In this arrangement the suction tube draws fluid into the chamber where it cools the motor before being drawn into the compressor suction port. The compressed fluid passes from the compression volume of the compressor out of the housing through the discharge tube.
There are a number of problems associated with both conventional compressor arrangements. In high pressure systems, the motor reaches excessively high temperatures when operating in environments with high ambient temperatures. High operating temperatures lead to motor failures and a shortened operational life. In low pressure systems, difficulties arise because lubrication must be provided to the compressor at high pressure to prevent compressed fluid from leaking across the compressor""s sealing surfaces. Difficulties can also arise when trying to separate the lubricating oil from the compressed fluid.
Finally, in both arrangements the motor shaft is prone to excessive vibration. High vibration levels result in high operational noise levels. Further, excessive vibration can reduce the operational life of the motor, the bearings, and the compressor. Large balance weights have been secured to the rotor in an attempt to reduce the vibration, but the added weight can result in large deflections of the rotor that further degrade system performance.
To overcome the drawbacks of the prior art and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, an embodiment of the invention provides a compressor system including a housing, a partition within the housing defining a first chamber and a second chamber, a motor disposed in the first chamber, a compressor disposed within the housing operably connected to the motor, an oil sump disposed in the second chamber, a first orifice in the housing communicating a suction tube with the first chamber, and a second orifice in the housing communicating the second chamber with a discharge tube. Fluid in the first chamber is at compressor suction pressure and fluid in the second chamber is at compressor discharge pressure.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, the compressor is disposed in the first chamber. In an alternative embodiment, the compressor is disposed in the second chamber.
The invention further includes a first fluid passage communicating the first chamber with a suction port of the compressor and a second fluid passage communicating a discharge port of the compressor with the second chamber. Further, one of the first fluid passage and the second fluid passage comprises an orifice in the partition.
According to the invention, the compressor is operably connected to the motor by a shaft passing through the partition. One embodiment of the invention includes a weight disposed on the shaft in the second chamber balancing the shaft. The weight can include a disk positioned so that fluid discharged from the compressor is directed onto the disk, whereby oil is centrifugally separated from the fluid. According to an embodiment of the invention, the partition comprises a shaft bearing.
According to the invention, the first orifice is in a location between the partition and the motor.
An embodiment of the present invention further provides a compressor system including a housing, a partition within the housing defining a low pressure housing portion and a high pressure housing portion, a motor in the low pressure housing portion, a compressor in the housing operably connected to the motor, an oil sump in the high pressure housing portion, a first orifice in the housing communicating a suction tube with the low pressure housing portion, a first fluid passage communicating the low pressure housing portion with a suction port of the compressor, a second fluid passage communicating a discharge port of the compressor with the high pressure housing portion, and a second orifice in the housing communicating the high pressure housing portion with a discharge tube. Oil in fluid discharged from the compressor is deposited in the oil sump.
In one embodiment, the compressor is disposed in the low pressure housing portion. In an alternative embodiment, the compressor is disposed in the high pressure housing portion.
According to the invention, the compressor maintains the low pressure housing portion at suction pressure and the high pressure housing portion at discharge pressure. Further, in one embodiment, the fluid discharged from the compressor is directed onto a rotating disk that centrifugally separates the oil from the fluid.
A further embodiment of the invention provides a compressor system having a first chamber at suction pressure and a second chamber at discharge pressure, the system including a housing, a partition within the housing defining the first chamber and the second chamber, a first orifice in the housing communicating a suction tube with the first chamber, a second orifice in the housing communicating the second chamber with a discharge tube, a motor disposed in the first chamber having a shaft passing through the partition, an oil sump disposed in the second chamber, and a compressor disposed in the housing operably connected to the shaft. The compressor includes a compressor inlet communicating the first chamber with a compression volume and a compressor outlet communicating the compression volume with the second chamber.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, the compressor is disposed in the first chamber. Further, the compressor outlet passes though the partition. In an alternative embodiment, the compressor is disposed in the second chamber and the compressor inlet passes through the partition.
A further embodiment of the invention includes an oil separation device disposed in the second chamber interacting with fluid from the compressor outlet to separate oil from the fluid. The oil separation device can include a disk disposed on the shaft that propels the oil onto an inner surface of the housing. Further, the disk can be weighted to balance the shaft.
An alternative embodiment of the invention provides a compressor system including a housing, a compressor disposed within the housing dividing an interior housing space into a first chamber and a second chamber, a motor disposed in the first chamber operably connected to the compressor, an oil sump disposed in the second chamber, a first orifice in the housing communicating a suction tube with the first chamber, and a second orifice in the housing communicating the second chamber with a discharge tube. Fluid in the first chamber is at compressor suction pressure and fluid in the second chamber is at compressor discharge pressure.
A further embodiment of the invention includes a seal between the compressor and the housing to prevent fluid passage between the chambers. In an alternative embodiment, the compressor is sealed with respect to the housing to prevent fluid passage between the chambers.
According to the invention, the first orifice is in a location between the compressor and the motor. Further, the motor is operably connected to the compressor by a shaft extending from the motor into the second chamber.
A further embodiment of the invention includes a weight disposed on the shaft in the second chamber balancing the shaft. Further, the weight can include a disk positioned so that fluid discharged from the compressor is directed onto the disk, whereby oil is centrifugally separated from the fluid.
According to another embodiment, the invention provides a compressor system, including a housing, a compressor within the housing dividing an internal housing space into a low pressure housing portion and a high pressure housing portion, a motor in the low pressure housing portion operably connected to the compressor, an oil sump in the high pressure housing portion, a first orifice in the housing communicating a suction tube with the low pressure housing portion, a first fluid passage communicating the low pressure housing portion with a suction port of the compressor, a second fluid passage communicating a discharge port of the compressor with the high pressure housing portion, and a second orifice in the housing communicating the high pressure housing portion with a discharge tube. Oil in fluid discharged from the compressor is deposited in the oil sump.
According to the invention, the compressor maintains the low pressure housing portion at suction pressure and the high pressure housing portion at discharge pressure. Further, in one embodiment, the fluid discharged from the compressor is directed onto a rotating disk that centrifugally separates the oil from the fluid.
Another embodiment of the invention provides a compressor system having a first chamber at suction pressure and a second chamber at discharge pressure, the system including a housing, a compressor disposed within the housing dividing an interior housing space into the first chamber and the second chamber, a first orifice in the housing communicating a suction tube with the first chamber, a second orifice in the housing communicating the second chamber with a discharge tube, a motor disposed in the first chamber having a shaft driving the compressor, and an oil sump disposed in the second chamber. The compressor includes a compressor inlet communicating the first chamber with a compression volume and a compressor outlet communicating the compression volume with the second chamber.
In another embodiment, the invention includes an oil separation device disposed in the second chamber interacting with fluid from the compressor outlet to separate oil from the fluid. The oil separation device can include a disk disposed on the shaft that propels the oil onto an inner surface of the housing. Further, the disk can be weighted to balance the shaft.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.